


Three

by CindyRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Oneshots. Three times. Once that Kono scared Steve, one time he scared her. One more that would change their relationship. set season one





	1. Chapter 1

It'd gone to hell so quickly.  
More quickly than normal.

The 5-0 task force had been investigating gun runners in a team op with the Coast Guard. The Coast Guard knew they were using coves on the west side of the island. The runners were too well organized always a step ahead. The 5=0 team had put up surveillance and caught a break. They'd known when a shipment was coming in. At that time they'd moved in. Busted a raid just normal police stuff. Then two more boats had come in. Steve had the guard on standby. They came in lights blaring. The boat closest to the 5-0 team made an escape attempt going full throttle for the far end of the cove. They never made it hitting a submerged rock and flipping over. Three were fished out by the cg one by Chin. The last guy got to shore and ran. Kono being closest went after him.

"Danny!"Steve shouted into the com as he followed Kono.

"I saw."Danny affirmed."I'm right behind you."

Steve made it to the top of the hill. Between the lights from the boats and the moon Steve could see well enough. Kono was struggling with the smuggler far too close to the cliff edge. Cursing silently. He started running. Even as he did Steve knew he wouldn't get there in time. Thirty feet away and Steve saw the cliff side give way. He watched in horror as both Kono and the gunrunner toppled over the cliff. It was a sheer five hundred foot drop to the ocean.

"No!!!!"Steve yelled as he ran.

Please God...Steve prayed silently as he reached the edge. Losing a team mate wasn't foreign to Steve. He'd lost far too many over the years. Adding Kono to that list would be unbearable.   
Dirt flew as Danny skidded to a stop next to him. They both peered over the edge but all they saw was water.

"She could've..."Danny began then stopped."I'll get the guard to...."

"Help!"

It was faint barely audible over the wind and crashing surf but Steve would know that voice anywhere.

"Kono!"Steve called in relief as he dropped to his knees and turning on his flashlight.

"Oh God."Danny whispered when the light found its target.

Kono was clinging to a vine about 100 feet down.

Steve dropped to his knees. The ground crumbled causing Danny to get a grip on the back of Steve's shirt collar. Ready to haul them to safer ground at a moment's notice.

"Help's coming, Kono."Steve called down.

"Hurry."The young woman replied.

Steve and Danny scrambled back from the edge and Steve began making phone calls. Luck was with them. One of the Coast Guard boats had a small helicopter on board. It took a few minutes to get it fueled and in the air. In that time Danny had alerted Chin to his cousin's situation and their colleague joined them. The three watched as the chopper moved closer

******

Officer Kono Kalakaua had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. She would not scream. She was an officer of the law. Though at that moment dangling by a thin vine several hundred feet from the ocean Kono did not feel like the brave, strong cop. She tightened her grip on the vine and was never so happy to hear a helicopter. Kono turned and saw the Coast Guard chopper headed her way. That was when her sweaty hands slipped and she couldn’t help but scream.

*****

Steve heard it even over the noise of the chopper he heard Kono’s scream. He raced to the edge in time to see the young woman slip a few inches down the vine. Steve was sure he stopped breathing and didn’t start again until he saw Kono get a more secure hold. Next to him Danny sighed in relief and glanced at Chin.

“Your cousin has nine lives.”Danny commented as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

“She’s used up a couple tonight.”Chin replied grimly his dark gaze tracking the helicopter’s progress.

As the five-o team watched the helicopter reached Kono. With in minutes the coast guard officer had Kono on board. They lifted into the air and flew over Kono’s team. The chopper landed twenty feet away.

******

As they landed one of the Coast Guard's medics checked Kono over. She had a few bruises and cuts from her fall. Her hands were raw and cut from holding onto the vine. The medic had just started to treat and bandage them when they landed. Kono smiled at the three men who were now gathered at the chopper’s open door. She broke free of the medic for a moment to give Chin a quick hug.

“I’m okay.”Kono stated.

Chin nodded and pulled back. Kono glanced at her boss.

“The smuggler didn’t surface after he fell.”Kono reported.

“Probably broke his neck on impact.”Steve agreed grimly. “I’ll have the Coast Guard start searching.”

Danny and Chin returned to their duties down by the cove. Kono emerged from the helicopter a few minutes later newly bandaged and she was surprised to find Steve waiting. He put away his phone and waved thanks to the Coast Guard officers as the chopper lifted skyward once more.

“Did you not realize how close to the edge you were?”Steve began anger clipping each word.

Kono braced herself for the lecture that was coming.

“I did and thought I could move us back.”Kono explained quietly. “Ground gave way before I could.”

“I know I saw you go over.”Steve stated as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

Kono remained silent not sure what to say. Her boss’s blue eyes were dark with a mixture of emotions some she couldn’t define. With a sigh Steve took a step forward and gently gripped Kono’s shoulders. He looked down at her bandaged hands and then back to her face.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”Steve began softly. “But you took ten years off me…thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m sorry.”Kono replied. “All I could think about was not letting him get away.”

“Come on let’s get back down to the others. We have an op to wrap up.”Steve suggested.

They descended the hill in companionable silence. Kono was trying not to think of how close she’d come to death. She knew that reaction would come later. For now she was just grateful to still be alive; to be making a difference.

end


	2. Chapter 2

The case that had called all of the 5-0 task force in at four a.m on a Wednesday was very nearly over. Kidnapped victim was back with their family, bad guys were being identified and rounded up and the governor had called with well wishes for another job well done. Kono Kalakaua smiled tiredly as she sat down at one of the spare desks. She had just reached for her nearly full blue coffee mug that was on the right corner when the building rocked from an explosion. Kono was instantly on her feet the mug having been tossed to the floor by the shockwave broke into several pieces. The young dark haired woman raced for the door of the main area and was met by her cousin Chin Ho Kelley.

“What was that?”Kono asked worriedly.

“Came from street level.”Chin reported and they went to the nearest window that had a view of the street.

“Steve left a few minutes ago.....”Kono began than trailed off as she took in the scene below.

A large vehicle was on fire. A very familiar large vehicle that had once been blue and was now being turned into a chared heap of black metal.

“Oh my God....that's Steve's truck!”Kono exclaimed as she ran for the stairs not wanting to waste time with the elevator.

Chin was right behind her. Kono could feel the tension coming from her cousin even though Chin kept a tight reign on his emotions. She knew he was worried too.

“I'm sure he's okay, Kono.”Chin said as they ran down flight after flight of stairs. “He is a McGarrett.”

Kono didn't waste her breath with a response. Soon they poured out into the bright mid-day sun. Onlookers were gathered by the burning vehicle and Chin started to clear the area. Kono heard sirens and knew HFD was in route. Kono was glad Danny wasn't here he'd left a half hour before Steve. She clamped down on her rising paniac and fear. Chin was right Steve was fine....he had to be fine. Some super SEAL six sense probably told him not to get in the truck.

The truck had been parked on the right side of the street a block up from five-0 headquarters. Kono began to search the area near the truck. He had to be here....please let Steve be here.....her heart started beating widely at the thought that he might have been in the truck....no not possible....he got thrown back by the blast....  
A groan reached Kono's ears and she whirled around trying to pinpoint the location. The sound came again; louder and Kono followed it calling for her cousin as she did. Near the next building to the left of headquarters was a stack of garbage cans. As Kono neared the cans began to shift and she saw a familiar pair of booted feet sticking out.

“Steve!”Kono called as she began to clear away the trash cans.

The Navy SEAL was sprawled on the concrete still partially concealed by a trash bag. Kono had never been so happy to see her boss. He started to sit up but Chin placed a warning hand on his friend's right shoulder.

“Easy; wait for the medics.”Chin ordered quietly.

“Anybody hurt?”Steve asked in a weak voice as he ignored Chin's suggestion.

“No; just you.”Kono replied as she crouched next to Steve.

“I'm okay.”Steve protested as he looked past them to what was left of his truck.

“You're bleeding.”Kono corrected as she used the corner of her t-shirt to wipe the blood off Steve's left arm.

“Did you see anybody?”Chin inquired as the ambulance and fire trucks arrived.

“No.”Steve said with a shake of his head. “I saw a flash of red under the truck as I hit the keyless lock. That was the only warning I got.”

The paramedics moved in to examine Steve and Kono and Chin stepped back. After many protests Steve relented and agreed to be taken in for a cat scan and other x-rays. Kono bit her bottom lip as the doors closed on the ambulance and it pulled out into traffic siren blaring. Chin placed a supportive hand on his cousin's left shoulder. 

“He'll be okay.”Chin stated.

Kono nodded her dark gaze still fixed on the ambulance.

“Call Danny we're going to need his help figuring this out.”Chin ordered.

Kono padded her pockets.

“Left mine upstairs.”Kono explained hoping that would get her out of the tough phone call.

Chin handed her his phone and went back the demolished truck.

*******

Steve finally got home at midnight. The doctor had been reluctant to release him even though all xrays had come back clean. Steve had promised to call if he felt worse. He'd been through concussions before and had his share of broken ribs. Nothing he couldn't handle. With a weary sigh Steve sat down on the sofa and pulled out his cell phone. He started to scroll through text messages and emails. Half an hour later there was a knock on the screen door. Steve glanced up smiling when he saw Kono he waved her in.

“It's unlocked.”Steve informed.

The young officer opened the door and stepped into the living room. 

“I know it's late....”Kono began quietly.

“It's okay.”Steve replied gesturing to the sofa. “Have a seat. Chin said you did good work sorting through the video from nearby surveliance cameras.”

“Thanks.”Kono replied.”I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Few bruises and possible concussion nothing I haven't had before.”Steve said with a smile. “I'll feel better when we get the bomber.”

“Me too, boss.”Kono said meeting Steve's gaze.

“We're off duty remember? No boss.”Steve corrected.

Kono nodded and then fell silent. Steve set his phone on the coffee table and studied her with concern.

“You alright?”Steve asked.

“Today scared me.”Kono replied quietly looking down at her hands.

“Kono....”Steve began.

“I know we haven't been a team for very long but I've gotten used to you guys.”Kono continued. “To think of one of you not being there....guess it just hit home today.”

Steve reached over and pulled the young woman into a hug resting his head on top of hers.  
“I'd like to think we're a family.”Steve said softly. “Family has each others's back, checks up on one another especially after a hell of a day like today.”

Kono was silent and Steve felt her hand bunch into a fist on his chest catching part of his shirt. He placed a light hand on her back.

“I'm okay, Kono.”Steve said once more. “Really.”

“Good.”Kono commented as she pulled back and stood. “I should get going.”

Steve saw it was after one and shook his head. 

“Too late for you to go all the way back to your place.”Steve said as he stood. “Stay.”

Kono yawned and shook her head walking to the door.

“I'll be fine. See you tomorrow boss.”Kono stated as she reached for the screen door.

“What I said about looking out for each other?”Steve countered as he reached Kono. “Stay.”

“Only because I'm too tired to argue.”Kono replied with a smile. 

Steve returned her smile.

“I have a feeling we have another long day ahead of us.”Steve said as he shut the main door. 

“Just another day like any other.”Kono quipped. “I can find my way to the guest room. See you tomorrow boss....Steve.”

“Technically it'd be today.”Steve corrected. “Good night, Kono.”

“Night, Steve.”

As Kono walked out of the living room Steve was reminded once more at what a remarkable team they had become. The reason Steve came home to Hawaii would always haunt him. However part of him was glad he had decided to stay. The team was becoming a family and that family was what Steve needed. He locked and secured the rest of the house before turning off the lights and heading upstairs. Within minutes he was asleep.

TBC in story Captured Heart


End file.
